


White Christmas

by CLeighWrites



Series: Candice's Christmas Song Drabbles ('18) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies, Christmas Music, Christmas Song, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Winchester Sings, Dean Winchester Watches Movies, Domestic Fluff, Established Dean Winchester/Reader, F/M, Romantic Fluff, Spiked Hot Chocolate, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, watching a movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: You and Dean snuggle up on the couch and watch your favourite Christmas Movie





	White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> _Dean + White Christmas_

You were comfy warm, wrapped in Dean’s arms under a blanket on the sofa as Bing Crosby’s deep voice crooned out the title song. The movie had just gotten started and Dean had promised to give your favourite holiday movie a shot. The spiked cocoa must have helped because he didn’t once make fun of the singing, or the over-acting that seemed to have been a trademark of the time, he didn’t even complain about all the dance numbers.

The longer the movie went on the more invested Dean seemed to get. By the time Judy and Phil announced their fake engagement Dean was noticeably perturbed. 

“Why don’t they just come out and tell them they’re meant to be together instead of trying to con them into it?”

“Oh like the way Sam told me to make a move because you never would?” You teased him, knowing it had been a long running debate as to how the two of you had actually gotten together.

He shifted underneath you, “Yeah, well...that’s different. Watch your movie.”

You giggled at him and snuggled deeper into his arms. The movie continued and after a while you had shifted so that the two of you were laying on the sofa, Dean pressed in behind you, with your legs wrapped around each others. 

“Oh, it’s gonna snow!” Dean had the most amazing ability to have a childlike innocence about him sometimes, it was one of his more endearing attributes.

You arched your neck to look at him, his grin was so adorkable, “Really? You thought there would be no snow in a movie literally called ‘White Christmas?’”

He schooled his expression, looked you straight in the eye, then made a face at you and reached for what was left of his cocoa.

As everyone gathered around the giant tree at the end of the show and the doors were opened, Dean actually sang along with them, _“I’m dreaming of a white Christmas…”_ his voice resonated in his chest, sending a rumble through your own body.

Sure he was pitchy, but this moment was going to make your top ten Christmases of all time. Wrapped up with Dean, warm and safe and content; drinking your favourite Christmas drink, watching your favourite Christmas movie, with him singing your favourite Christmas song. It couldn’t get any better than that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
